Action Base
is a line of plastic display stands for Gunpla and other model kits by Bandai. First introduced in 2006, an Action Base allows Gunpla kits to be displayed in aerial poses. Each Action Base comes with an arm that can be adjusted in height and angle, as well as different adapters for older Gunpla kits that do not have peg holes available. The bases are modular allowing each to connect to other Action Bases for displaying multiple model kits. Action Base 1 RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 3.0) (sold separately) displayed on an Action Base 1 (Clear)]] The first iteration of the action base, hence the number, the Action Base 1 (AB1) is primarily designed for use with 1/100 scale Gunpla (e.g. Master Grades, Reborn-One Hundred); though it can also accommodate 1/144 and SD Gunpla. The standard design is a single octagon base with a small detachable square. The AB1 saw a redesign in 2015, distinguished from the regular Action Base with the runner designation BA-13. The circular slots in the base are arranged symmetrically and no screws are needed in the assembly. However, this item has only been a kit inclusion, i.e. not yet released as a separate item. The AB1 is also recommended for some 1/60 kits as a support for weapons or accessories that would be too heavy for the MS to carry by itself. In a few cases, one is included in the kit's release, like with the PG MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai (regular AB1) to support the Tactical Arms IIL and the PG GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G (BA13) to support the Buster Rifle/Buster Sword. AB1 (Standard)= |-| AB1 (Special)= |-| Exclusives= |-| Kit Inclusions (AB1)= Italicized items are exclusives. |-| Kits Inclusions (BA-13 variant)= Italicized items are exclusives. Action Base 2 RX-78-2 (sold separately) displayed on an Action Base 2 (Black)]] The Action Base 2 (AB2) is designed primarily for 1/144 scale kits (e.g. RGs and HGs), but also works well for SD kits. For larger 1/144 kits, along the lines of HGUC NZ-666 Kshatriya and HGUC MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the AB1 is more suited. The AB2 is also recommended occasionally for 1/100 scale kits to support large weapons or accessories, like in the case of the MG 00 Qan［T］ when using the Buster Sword or Buster Rifle weapon configuration. In a few MG kits, like the Astray Red Frame Kai, an AB2 is included for supporting the Tactical Arms IIL. The standard design of the Action Base 2 is composed of two trapezoid bases each with a circular slot for the arm. These can be connected in a hexagonal or parallelogram configuration. Multiple AB2s can be connected in varied configurations. Each single packaging provides two base connector parts, which can be stored in a slot on the underside of the base when not in use. Since the circular slots for Action Base 1 and 2 are the same size, the support arm of the AB2 is compatible with the base of AB1. Adapter parts included are peg-type, two fork-type (1 narrow, 1 wide), screw-on platform-type, and narrow slit-type. RG and HGGTO kits come with their own specific adapters. Regular= |-| Exclusives= |-| Kits Inclusions= Italicized items are exclusives. Action Base 3 (sold separately) with Bandai Hobby Center photo (not included)]] Like the AB2, the Action Base 3 (AB3) is primarily designed for 1/144 Gunpla kits. It features a rectangular base with circular arm slots that are the same size as those in AB1, i.e. AB1 and AB2 arms are compatible with this base. These are positioned in each corner and the middle of each side. The middle of the rectangular base also has nine of these circular slots arranged in a 3 x 3 configuration. The center of the base features a slot for a postcard-sized logo card. The builder can use any postcard-sized photo of their preference. If used in this manner, the nine slots in the center will be covered. Each regular packaging of the AB3 comes with a dedicated arm, a sample Gunpla logo card, a PET clear cover for the card slot, two connector parts, three fork-type adapters, one peg-type adapter, two screws, and two hex nuts. Extension parts are also provided for displaying the base at an angle, which can be stored on the underside of the base when not in use. Regular= |-| Kit Inclusions= Italicized items are exclusives. Action Base 4 , RG Unicorn, HGUC RX-78-2 (Revive)]] The Action Base 4 (AB4) improves upon the AB1's design making it a highly versatile display accessory. The AB4 is able to accommodate 1/100, 1/144 scale, and SD Gunpla kits, as well as character figures, such as Bandai's own S.H. Figuarts line. Each AB4 packaging includes three hexagonal bases, three connector parts for these bases, two standard support arms, various joint parts, and multiple adapters: three fork-type, two peg-type, and one pincer-type. The standard support arms can be used individually (for displaying two kits) or connected together (for more height or position options). There is also a thinner support arm ideal for displaying weapons and accessories, such as "attack drones" (e.g. funnels, bits). The various joint parts can be used to attach support arms that were included in previously released kits. Regular= |-| Exclusives= |-| Kit Inclusions= Italicized items are exclusives. Action Base 5 & RG Unicorn]] The Action Base 5 (AB5) improves upon the AB2's design adding versatility. The AB4 is able to accommodate regular-sized 1/144 scale, and SD Gunpla kits, as well as similar sized collectibles. Each AB5 packaging includes one hexagonal base (the same as those included in AB4), one connector parts for connecting this base to AB4 and other AB5 bases, two standard support arms, various joint parts, and multiple adapters: two fork-type, two peg-type, and one pincer-type. The standard support arms can be used individually (for displaying two kits) or connected together (for more height or position options). There is also a thinner support arm ideal for displaying weapons and accessories, such as "attack drones" (e.g. funnels, bits). The various joint parts can be used to attach support arms that were included in previously released kits. The included AB5 parts are identical to those found in the AB4 making them compatible with each other. Regular= |-| Exclusives= |-| Kit Inclusions= Italicized items are exclusives. Action Base Mini (sold separately)]] The Action Base Mini (AB Mini) is primarily designed for SD kits but can also accommodate smaller to regular size 1/144 Gunpla. Each packaging of AB Mini comes with two units, each consisting of a V-shaped base and a support arm. Compared to other Action Base iterations, the AB Mini provides only minimal options for connection and display height/angles and may not be stable enough for heavier kits. However, it is simple (assembled in only a few steps) and economical (SRP ¥420 a pair). The V-shaped base has five peg holes for attaching the support arm. Each AB Mini can be connected to each other but are not compatible with platforms of other Action Bases. Lightning Base ]] (LB) is a line of illuminating bases designed for 1/100 and 1/144 Gunpla kits. TIt has a black octagonal base, with two LEDs on opposite sides as the light source, while a clear textured plate diffuses the light. The light direction may be adjusted by rotating the plate. This base requires three AAA batteries (not included) as power source. LBs do not have a support arm, so by itself, it can only be used for ground poses. However, the base feature a modular design and connector parts. These allow the base to connect with other LBs, as well as an AB1 to enable illumination of kits in aerial poses. Chara Stand Plate (sold separately)]] (CSP) is a line of display stands with a base depicting a character from the Gundam franchise. So far, only characters from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS and one from Gundam Build Fighters Try have been featured in CSP releases. Each CSP consists of a hexagonal base plate and a support arm. The base has three layers: the character illustration, the main black base that also serves as the outline for the illustration, and a clear cover on the bottom to hold the illustration in place. When assembled, the character plate features a stained glass aesthetic. A connector is provided to attach the base to other CSPs. The support arm is relatively simple, featuring only a peg-type connection and only limited angle adjustment options, akin to the AB Mini. When not used as an action base and the support arm detached, the CSP can be a standalone tabletop display or hung on a wall. HGBC Bases Main Article: High Grade Build Custom Two display bases were released under the High Grade Build Custom (HGBC) product line. The bases were primarily marketed for kits under the High Grade Build Fighters (HGBF) and High Grade Build Divers (HGBD) lineups, but will also accommodate other 1/144 and SD kits. Unreleased A Sand-colored Action Base 2 is first revealed at a convention but left unreleased. Tips & Tricks *Many of later kit releases, especially higher grades, include an action base adapter. In most cases, this is the best option for mounting the kit to a respective action base. **In case there are no adapters included, the instruction manual usually recommends the optimal adapter part. There are rare occasions when a different adapter might work better, so trial-and-error may be needed on the builder's part. **Many kits were released before the the existence of official action bases, hence their instruction manual does not include the said recommendations. Builders can check the recommendations on the action base packaging itself, though trial-and-error may still be needed. *Colorless clear action bases are pretty useful when taking photos of kits on a white background as the base becomes nearly invisible. Same is true for black/dark gray action bases on a black background. See Also *Collection Stage *System Base Category:Accessories Category:Display Base